


My Other Half

by Asanon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:58:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3738166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asanon/pseuds/Asanon





	My Other Half

**“Jean Kierstien from Trost!”** I announced, trying not to appear intimidated by the man towering above me. The Warden was quite ugly. His eyes were sunken into his hear, but were so wide they appeared to have no eyelids. 

                Even past the halitosis of the yelling man, which was nauseating, a warm smell hit my nose. Turning my head towards the delicious smell. I saw a dark - gaited female. This girl, was eating a freaking baked potato!!! 

               Beside her was a more interesting cadet. Dark hair, tall, brown eyes, and freckles. Lots of freckles. The kid looks familiar, but I couldn’t place a name.

              A memory flashed bright in my mind from my earliest days at school.

_Outside on the play ground, surrounded by his friends, Jean stood above a cowering figure. Jean was the kid at school everyone was friends with because they had to be, his parents were in the Military Police._

_The dark-haired figure on the ground pulled his knees close to his chest, shaking with both fear and pain. Boot-marks covered his jacket. His face was bruised and bleeding as well._

__

_**“Come on Marco, you were the one who said you wanted to play with us.”** Jean sneered, bringing his foot back up again._

               I was pulled from my thoughts when the Warden’s screams registered in my ears again. With a slight jolt of shock I realized that I had been at the boy named Marco all that time. But it wasn’t me he was yelling at, it was the girl with the potato. 

           **“Sasha Blouse from Dauper!”** The girl responded after swallowing a bit of the vegetable. I guess that makes sense; she from a small hunting village north of Trost. I made a mental note of her name just in case they decide to starve us again.

             I don’t believe it, she just offered him half a potato. I’ve gotta say she’s got balls. I’d have to make new friends too, since all of mine wussed out or died at the time of the titan attack. God I hated that damn titan.

           “ **Marco Bott from Trost”** The boy said, seemingly undaunted by the Warden’s glare. He seemed different form  the kid in school. He didn’t look to be quiet or shy anymore, but more jocular. I regret how I was then; he seemed like such a nice kid.

          But other kids weren’t my problem. All I needed was to get into the Military Police, at least according to my dad. Only the top ten were eligible to join. I could already tell that Jaeger hid would be a problem.  When he said ‘My goal is to kill all the titans.’ I almost wet myself with how much laughter I was holding back.

 °•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

           The only open spot at dinner was next to Marco, whom was sitting alone. I decided I didn’t want to eat standing up like some horse. Pushing back others I slowly made my way to the table. I hoped that he didn’t hold too much of a grudge towards me.

 **Judging by his smile, he hadn’t. “So Jean, since you sat beside me I assume its ok to speak to you, why did you sign up for the cadets?”** Marco asked brightly as we ate. 

  


       "I want to be in the Military Police so I can have an easy life away from the strife and titans. I couldn’t care less about the king.“ I confirmed, raising my gaze to meet his chocolate brown eyes. His were quite nice…

  


°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

  


         At the next day of training we were working on hand-to-hand Combat. Naturally, I was paired with Marco due to my ever failing karma. I didn’t know if that was good or bad.  My skills were clearly superior  to his, but I went easy on him. Don’t ask me why, I don’t kniw. I guess I just didn’t want to accidentally hurt him. That is  until the Warden  got onto me for slacking. Maybe u would have to hurt a few more people to get into the Military Police.  But I never really liked that too much… Besides, being ranked below the others because of my emotions wasn’t a good thing to do. Reiner made a sharp remark, distracting me as I scoffed at the taunt with a playful glare. Taking the opportunity,  Marco swiped his foot under mind and landed a blow to my chest, knocking me back. A little adaptation from Annie’s move I guess. Before I knew it I was on the cold dust with the dagger out of my grasp. Standing above me with a cheeky smile was Cadet Bott.

  


          The exercise wore on forever, not once changing partners. Now that I had better analyzed his strategy I noticed he was actuallyrics quite good itf not a bit clumsy. I’m was still the best, aside from Mikasa, but she wasn’t at all normal. 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

  


            The bunks were the only place that Marco and I weren’t together.  That may just be the only relaxing thing a bout the bunks because it sure wasn’t the beds. Once I joined the Police I’d have a nice bed, even if it wasn’t as soft as at home. Just so long as I’m ranked in the top ten and above Jaeger,  I was ok. That kid really did annoy me with his long speeches and stupid dreams. 

  


°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

  


               The sound of projectiles hitting tree and cables sliding over metal  filled the still air. It had been three months since the combat training and now we were working with the omni-directional maneuvering gear Along with flesh parring blades. Marco and I had since become good friends durin those three months, so he stuck close to me.  Connie also tailed me, but only so he could find the targets quickly. My slashes didn’t go as far as that perfect soldier Mikasa’s, but they did go farther than Eren’s which made me happy. 

  


                    Suddenly Marco wasn’t beside or behind me anymore. Completely abandoning the objective, I retracted my cables and shot them out the other way. I was going to find him and help him if he was in troubLe. Not long after I ventured from the others I found him, hanging upside down, tangled in a tree. Cabels were everywhere,  holding him suspended about fifteen feet abovegetable the ground. 

  


                    **"Jean! Thank goodness you found me! I didn’t think your come looking for me. I thought that training would have been more of what you cared about than a clumsy freckled-”** A small gasp of surprise escaped him as I pressed my lips to his. But he didn’t pull back, not at all. He didn’t even seem to care he was upside down or that I was hanging from the gear. I know I sure as hell didnt. Our mouths moved in unison, pulling each other closer despite our calibration issue. Just as my tongue slid out to swipe Marco’s bottom lip, the bushes rustled. Quickly my head snapped away from his to see what it was.

  


                    A low groan of metal sounded from the rotating titan targets. They were triggered by movement, someone must be close. Quickly I got to work getting Marco down, untangling the prehensile cabels.  

  


                   Not soon after Marco was standing again, Sasha and Connie flew by, their blades a blur that left deep gashes in the soft material tat served as fake muscle.  I tilted my head at Marco, following the others while making sure heyes was still close. For now all we could do was smile at each other and glance across the room. That would ha en to do. 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

  


                  Two years later,  all just with smiles and glances,  they sat in the dining hall for one last time. Once again, Jaeger stood a made a speech, but this one seemed to get people’s attention.  They could risk their lives outside, but I intended to continue towards my original goal. Especially because Marco planned on it too. But, as the others stood to stand, Marco approached me with a serious face.

**  
**

**“Jean. I’m going to join the Scouting Corp,  not the Military Police. ”** He said, kissed my cheek and walked out. I wasnt concerned that someone say, but more that I’d never see Marco again. Sluggishly I followed the others to the assembly. 

  


                  I’m in the top ten, of course, but behind Eren! Marco is here too.  Looking at his face made me think. Think about how much I didn’t want to lose him. 

  


                   I guess Scouts wouldn’t be too bad. I’d get to be with Marco and maybe even show up Jaeger. 

  


                    I just knew it didn’t want to lose the other half of me I didn’t know I was missing until I found Marco.


End file.
